Illusions and Inquisitions
by RanaBlack
Summary: Dragged away from her life of entertaining audiences in the big top, Caelis must now face life as a rogue-trained mage, the destruction of the conclave on her first time out of the tower and the inquisition that she ends up pulled into the centre of. AN: This is my first inquistion fic, reads and reviews are very appreciated!
1. Prologue: Welcome to the Circus

**A.N:** Hi to everyone who reads this! This'll be my first real attempt at writing and sticking to a story, so I hope it's a good start into what I hope will become a full, completed story at some point. As is always the case, I don't own anything except the plot and my own characters. Thanks for reading, please leave a review so I can get some idea what people think about my writing. Much love, Rana.

Prologue: Welcome to the circus of Illusions.

The thrill of excitement that ran through the crowd was contagious. Following the announcement of the next act, the roars and chants shook the thin fabric roof, leaving wide grins plastered across the faces of both the master and the act herself. Taking a last moment to adjust her trailing coat and roll up her too long sleeves once more, the young girl stepped grandly between the parted material acting as a door into the main tent, raising her short arms above her head, making small gestures with her hands that sought to further encourage the spectators in the stands.

Up above, hanging from various ropes and silks, dangled the rest of her entourage, gymnasts all and talented at their craft. When the beat of drums began behind her, echoing ominously to the high tented ceiling, the girl swept her arms down, a shower of sparks erupting behind her as a giant reared up from the shadows, made entirely of shifting white light. To the gasps and cries of the audience, the girl spun expertly creating a spectacle of being afraid and scampering towards one of the lowest resting gymnasts. The man in question reached down with one hand, hanging upside down on his silken rope as he hauled the young girl into the air with the rest of the group, her shocking white hair streaming behind her banner-like.

As she experienced the brief weightlessness of being airborne, the girl flipped to face the giant which was lumbering awkwardly after her through the tent, just as the creature let out a deafening roar throwing its massive head back and stomping heavily on the hard-packed earth. The next second, another pair of arms caught her around the middle, hoisting her further into the air towards the fabric roof, and towards a separate hanging rope. Catching it tightly in one hand, the girl twisted her legs around the rope, allowing her to be suspended without needing her arms. With a large smile, she swung in dizzying patterns around her fellow acrobats as the giant shambled beneath them, lifting heavy arms to bat at the performers.

Watching carefully in the glass panels placed strategically around the tent, so that all the spectators as well as the performers were granted an exceptional view of the happenings, the girl subtly directed the giant to lumber over to a section of the crowd nearest the large opening flap that served as the main entrance. The creature roared in their faces, causing many screams of both fear and excitement, spittle in the form of small white sparks flickered harmlessly against their skin. Just as the girl was about to lower herself into the giant's large hand, it having moved to hover beneath her, the feared shout rose from the entrance: "Mage!"

Immediately the giant vanished into sparks, the master moving into the main ring to waylay the encroaching templars, offering explanations of mirrors and Antivan spark throwers while the gymnasts carefully disentangled themselves from their positions and made for solid ground. Attendants were hurrying members of the audience, out of the area, while many gave nasty looks to both the girl and the templars, mistrust of magic and their previous enjoyment being interrupted warring for dominance within their minds. The young girl herself attempted to slip surreptitiously back into the patrician reserved for performers, slinking between shadowed folds in the material walls.

Opening the parted fabric and cautiously peering inside, the girl spotted two men outfitted in gleaming Silverite, bearing the flaming sword on their breastplates. Too late, she tried to reverse back into the arena, only to bump into the third templar who had come up behind her, incredibly stealthily for someone of his height of over six feet, and wearing full heavy armour. The templar gripped her shoulders roughly as she squirmed in his arms, attempting to slip his hold, to no avail. With head hanging in surrender, she was escorted between the three men past her friends and fellow performers alike, the master reached out a hand to her, helpless as they dragged his star away. Her last glance of her life before was of confused guests and torn fabric hanging over the entrance of a great tented arena.


	2. Chapter 1: Roads and Barns

Chapter One: Roads and Barns

The group marched along the dirt road away from the small village of Rainesfere, the young girl bordered in on all sides by gleaming Silverite. Heavy cuffs had been settled around her wrists, made of solid iron, a chain dangling limply between the manacles. The Templar on her left kept shooting surreptitious glances, only to look away again if she happened to notice and return the looks with her large, purple tinted eyes. The man's own orbs, concealed partially by his helmet kept settling on the side of her face. 'I wonder what he's staring at.' she thought idly, lifting her joined hands with large effort to brush wayward strands of white hair behind her ear, gaining a more obvious, longer lasting inspection from the Templar.

"Here Jenson, this'n is a knife ear" This directed to the man walking in front of the girl, striding a careful pace in front of the group, who stopped abruptly in place, causing the girl to stumble awkwardly over her own feet in an effort to prevent herself from kicking his metal boots. Offering him a baleful glance in return for her temporary loss of grace, she stared resolutely at his greaves while he turned, tilting his head as he took in the finely pointed, delicate ears, mostly obscured by her long hair. "What are you doing away from an alienage, elf?" he asked, directing a blunt stare at the top of her head. Shaking her head obstinately, the girl kept her eyes on the metal boots in front of hear, refusing to lift her gaze.

The lead Templar, Jenson, took her face between the fingers of one hand, careless of the metal digging into the soft skin of her jaw as her head was forced up. "Well then, knife ear?" he prompted again, tone stern and eyes suspicious. Directing what she assumed was an evil look at Jensen, she kept her lips resolutely clamped shut, squinting against the evening light glinting harshly off the man's helmet.

"Maybe she's one of the forest dwellers?"

"Don't look feral enough to be Dalish, don't be a coward man."

"Probably just an escapee from the nearest alienage."

The other men were whispering their suspicions to each other while their leader kept his stare fixed on her, using the brief stop to break formation and stretch stiffening backs from the march. When it became increasingly obvious that she would not answer, Jenson gave a resigned grunt and, with a motion of his free hand, directed the others back into their positions around the young elf, dropping her chin roughly. He then stormed down the road, forcing the rest of the group to pick up the pace in order to stay in step, the Templar behind her shoving her roughly in the spine to encourage her to move more quickly.

They continued at a brutal pace until full dark, following the dirt path deeper into the Bannorn, making towards the Hinterlands in the south. The men made brief conversations about their route and places to set up camp at irregular intervals along the way, allowing the girl to develop a limited picture of their journey, working out that they planned to follow the shore of lake Calenhad until they reached the docks, which were located on the east shore. The entire thing would take about a full Sevenday, she realised, her mood falling further as she followed along behind Jensen, deliberately rattling the chain between her cuffs, taking a small amount of spiteful pleasure in the small twitches of his helmet in front of her.

When the Templars stopped for the night, they halted at a small farmstead, seeking shelter in the barn from the simple, chantry fearing farmers inside, who granted them access with small nods for the men and terrified glances at the girl's manacled hands. Jenson led the group into the slightly dilapidated structure, the group of four men falling into a seemingly well practiced routine as they produced leather packs filled with bedrolls and cooking utensils. Meanwhile, the young elf had wandered over to the far corner of the building, following the sound of whimpering from behind a hay bale she assumed was to feed the horses in the stalls by the wide opening that passed as the entrance to the barn.

While Jenson and the other Templars set up a small but functional camp, she leaned over the bales, resting her hands close together so as to be able to balance despite the manacles, peering down at a small bundle of fur curled into a ball in the hay. With a final glance at the men behind her, the girl clambered awkwardly into the small space between the wall and the bales, landing in an undignified heap beside the small creature. 'Master would be ashamed at this lack of grace' She thought despondently to herself as she half pushed, half lunged upright, curling her legs underneath her to allow her hands free movement.

The whimpering had abruptly stopped at the elf's clumsy entrance into the small animal's hiding space, as two large blue eyes gazed up at her warily from beneath matted brown fur. "Now then Da'len, I'll not hurt you." She murmured, her low melodious voice aimed at soothing the creature while being inaudible to the others in the barn. Slowly extending her joined hands outwards, she waited patiently while the tiny animal finally stretched its nose out to her, sniffing her outstretched fingers cautiously. Offering tiny comforting noises, she coaxed the animal to its feet, revealing a severely underweight mabari puppy. "Andaran atish'an, Da'len I'm Caelis. I don't suppose you have a name, do you, unfortunate thing?" This whispered into the tangled fur as she picked the puppy up carefully and pulled it into her lap.

Caelis spent the next few moments petting the pup, using her fingers to tug at some of the lesser knots in its fur, halting her movements when a muffled curse sounded from the previously industrial near silence of the Templar gathering.

"Where did the blasted elf go?"

"She can't have left the barn, she'll be here somewhere."

The tell-tale clanking of the men standing to begin a search prompted her to clamber to her feet, clutching the puppy to her chest, murmuring soothingly to the skittish pup. Using her knee to push a path through the hay instead of climbing back over it with her hands used to support the small mabari. As she emerged from the hidden space, one of the Templars spotted her, striding over and taking hold of her elbow roughly, jostling the puppy, which began its whimpering again. Letting out a hiss of warning that sounded almost as feral as the men suspected the Dalish to be, she pulled her arm back with a harsh glare, the sound she released shocking the man into loosening his grip enough to make the move possible.

"What've you got there, knife ear?" another of the men asked as he re-joined the small fire from his search by the entrance.

"'S a mabari. Thing needs to be put out of its misery by the looks of it." Stated Jenson as she was escorted over by the newly wary man who had noticed her. Caelis shook her head defiantly, dropping mostly gracefully into a cross legged position on the unoccupied side of the fire, pup held securely in her lap as she returned her attention to the stubborn tangles. The men had been roasting thin strips of salted meat before being interrupted, and Jenson motioned one of the others to present her with some of it. When she was given only two of the slices, while each man took upwards of three or four, Caelis began tearing small pieces from her portion and holding them before the pup, waiting for it to sniff the meat and eat it. After only actually eating about half of one strip of meat, the rest donated to the starving mabari, which she discovered was a male when it rolled over onto its back in her lap, she manoeuvred carefully onto her side, facing away from the fire, the mabari curled to her chest.

After some time, the Templars settled down as well, one making an absent comment about a bedroll for her, which was quickly shot down as she appeared to already be sleeping. The moon had hit its pinnacle when Caelis was suddenly awoken by a muffled growl followed by a squeak. A man, who she decided must have been one of the Templars, knelt over her in only a tunic and breeches, the pup dangling in his hands by the scruff of his neck.

For the first time, Caelis spoke in earshot of the men, a dark threat creeping into her normally peaceable tone, her eyes glowing violet in the near complete darkness. "Put him down…"

A.N: Welcome back to another chapter of Illusions and Inquisitions, I hope you enjoyed this next instalment. As before, reads and reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time, much love, Rana.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Companion

Chapter 2: The First Companion

The man hovered uncertainly for what seemed to Caelis like an eternity but what, in reality, must have only been a few breaths, before straightening to his full height. Upon seeing this, Caelis twitched, sparks igniting uselessly at her fingertips. The unexpected flash of light caught the Templar's attention, his eyes darting down to her chained hands and back to her face in rapid succession.

"You ain't meant to be able to do that." He muttered, seemingly accusing her.

With a faint jolt of realisation, Caelis thought on his reaction to her ability, limited as it was by the cuffs around her wrists. A cruel smile slipped across her lips. She gestured to the pup, hanging limply in the man's grasp.

"Give him back."

The simple statement hung in the air between them, lit up by the increasing sparks flickering in Caelis' open palm. The man released his grip, letting the pup drop to the ground with a pained noise. The young elf lurched after the newly distressed mabari, glowering at the Templar as he backed away from her with what appeared to be nerves. ' _I think this one is a recruit._ ' She mused to herself as she soothed the poor creature with awkward, careful hands. Whilst the man backed towards his pack, Caelis scooped the pup up into her arms, lumbering semi-gracefully to her feet. Eyeing the night outside, she decided that the oppressive darkness was mainly caused by the direction the opening of the barn faced, and that it was in fact nearing dawn.

Moving silently, Caelis edged out of the barn, making a direct path towards the small house that held the family who had allowed them to stay in the barn. Even knowing their likely reaction to her, she resolved herself in her course, her thoughts firmly lodged on the fate of the small animal nestled in her arms. Shaking her head to loosen her hair from its position behind her ears, in the hopes that covering the pointed tips would cause the family to either forget, or prevent them from noticing that she was an elf as well as the mage they thought she was.

Before she reached the door, however, Caelis caught sight of the older man whom had answered the door to the Templars, working in the field nearby. She approached carefully, stepping lightly around the worked stretches of earth, mindful of the man's completed work and not wanting to cause him further hindrance than her interruption would already make to his impeccably scheduled day.

"Good morrow, Sir." She called across the tilled earth as she approached, alerting him to her presence. The farmer glanced up from his work briefly, giving her a look of faint apprehension.

"What d'you want, Lass?" he returned, caution tinging his coarse voice, but pleased none the less at being addressed as _Sir_. In response, Caelis lifted her arms slightly to show the man the tiny mabari, receiving a grunt in reply.

"Don't know where you found that, but it don't look much use." The man told her.

"I found him in your barn, I figured he wouldn't be much use to a household that needs sturdy animals, I was hoping you'd pass him into my care, for compensation of course." Caelis answered him, her expression earnest. The farmer eyed her once more, curiosity making him close the carefully maintained distance between them. Shifting the pup to one arm, Caelis jostled her free arm, causing the sleeve to fall past her wrist and revealing two silver chains wrapped around the pale skin.

"One for the pup, would be a fair trade, don't you think Sir?" Caelis offered, motioning with her arm for the man to unwrap the chain from her, rattling the chains in explanation when he looked at her with barely disguised mistrust. The faint glittering of the chain in the rising sun drew the man's attention inexplicably towards it, a small enough token, but worth so much in food or livestock once sold for a couple of sovereigns, or even a small collection of silver. It was more than the pup was worth to the family by a long shot, and the man knew it as well as she did.

' _I hope you appreciate this, Da'len._ ' She thought to the mabari as the man unravelled the silver from her wrist, helping her to readjust the sleeve upon seeing her struggling. "Thank you, Sir." She told him, beaming up at him. She received a small lift of his head as the man returned to his work, the chain secreted away in a pocket of his breeches.

"Off with you, Lass. Templars'll be over here looking for you soon enough."

With a final smile of gratitude, Caelis hurried back to the barn where the furious voice of Jenson reached her ears, laying into the Templar who let her leave, no doubt. Sidling into the wide entrance with her new companion gazing up at her from her arms with a canine expression of devotion in his large aqua eyes.

Waiting until they noticed her, which didn't take overly long, Caelis gave them all a smile of triumph, unsure which to direct it at since she hadn't been able to make out the features of the mabari-snatcher. While she had been with the farmer, the Templars had broken down the camp and were once again in full plate, ready to commence another day of marching around the edge of Calenhad.

Each man gave her looks, ranging from withering to distrust, but none made any comment. They even seemed to ignore the pup resting in her embrace. Forming up around her, the group hustled out into the brightening morning, and that's when Caelis realised what their plan was. Instead of heading towards the house, to thank the matron for the use of the barn, the group approached the man in the fields.

Caelis hissed at them as Jenson stepped onto the tilled earth, non-verbally voicing her protests over his uncaring actions. The man levelled a displeased stare into Jenson's helmet, grunting a question at the men.

"The mage has taken this creature from your barn. Should you like her punished, good man?" Jenson asked in a nearly conversational tone, and Caelis' opinion of him dropped through the ground at their feet. As she stared at his armour covered back in disgust, the farmer addressed the group, loudly declaring that she'd traded for the beast and he was glad to be rid of it anyway. Refusing to say what indeed she had traded, other than stating it'd be a major help to his family, the man waved them off irritably. His final words to the men were a grand lift to the young girl's heart.

"Don't you dare take that pup from the Lass, you hear me? It's imprinted on her, and despite its size the thing is still a purebred mabari."

The men, grown and bred Fereldan, eyed the pup with a grudging acceptance. Jenson muttered to himself as they ushered Caelis onto the small road they had followed up until this point. "Don't know how we're going to explain that to Knight-Commander Greagoir."


	4. Chapter 3: Registration for the Circle

Chapter 3: Registration for the Circle

The rest of the journey to the tower passed uneventfully, with Caelis alternating between carrying and walking beside her new friend. Since the Templars refused to separate their supplies for the puppy, Caelis fed him her own food until the tiny ball of fur was full, eating the last bits herself. Arriving at the tower however was more hectic than one of her biggest performances…

"None of my business."

The old ferryman, by the name of Kester, stated when he saw the young girl, bedraggled by this point, and the mabari clutched to her chest. Apparently, though it was none of the ferryman's business, it was open to everyone's involvement within the tower proper. Knight- commander Greagoir, an older man with grey hair, a stern face, and dressed fully in templar plate minus the helmet, flat out refused to allow the pup beyond the antechamber.

"No. The mabari goes back where you found it. Dogs aren't allowed in the tower."

Caelis attempted to school her expression into some semblance of calm, or even defiance, but couldn't quite keep the devastation from her eyes. The Knight-Commander approached her with arms out. Caelis backed up so quickly she tripped over her own feet, crashing into the Templar behind her, earning a muffled curse as the man manhandled her back upright.

Greagoir made an impatient sound in the back of his throat, reaching once more for the mabari, only to receive a warning in the form of small, dagger sharp teeth closing around the space his gauntlets had only just been hastily removed from. Fearing that her newest friend would be taken from her, Caelis hunched over, her aim to keep the pup from view as if they might forget him if they could not see him.

"Leave it, Greagoir, you'll terrify the pair beyond reason if you persist."

This new voice was slow, but held a lifetime of wisdom in its slightly croaky enunciation. Wide violet eyes lifted immediately to her possible saviour, landing on a man wearing what must be robes, his long, white beard bristling over what the young elf thought might be a smile. He motioned her towards him and Caelis scuttled across the stone tiles eagerly, skirting the Templars standing guard with wary glances at each one.

"Now then, child, what have you there?" the old mage asked gently, leaning down slightly to close their height difference. Carefully, she uncurled her arms, mindful of the cuffs around her wrist and showed the placid pup to him, keeping it close enough to her that the mage couldn't take him from her arms. The mabari stared up at the new face with eyes as wide as the elf's holding him, sensing the cautious hope emanating from said elf as she eyed the old man.

"Is he imprinted on you, child? He's a warrior already, I see."

"Irving – First Enchanter – really?" Greagoir's voice broke into the moment shared between man, elf and mabari.

"Yes, Sir." Caelis mumbled, answering the man, Irving's, question, leaving the indignant Templar leader to the First Enchanter.

"Nothing for it then." Irving called to Greagoir, lifting himself back upright. "Requisition some collars, maybe some elemental Kaddis, as well." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And release the poor girl, yes?"

A Templar near the vast iron door they'd entered the tower through leapt forwards, a key brandished in his gauntleted hand. Caelis placed the mabari by her feet, holding her arms as far away from her body as possible, keeping the man at as much distance as she could. The iron fell away with a click and Caelis stretched her arms above her head and behind her back in rapid succession, quickly reaching down and scooping the pup back into her arms, much more securely and comfortably than previously doable.

Irving gestured to her with another bristly smile, "Come, child, and we'll get you both registered."

With small, quick steps, the young elf darted through the next set of giant metal doors behind the First Enchanter, who she had worked out was the mage in charge of the tower. So eager was she to remove herself and her pup from the vision of the various Templars that she stood on the hem of the First Enchanter's robes, tripping them both, luckily without resulting in a fall, but what she assumed would be a highly amusing stumble for anyone watching them.

"Sorry." She squeaked quickly, before the man could scold her. To her great surprise, Irving waved away her apology with a small chuckle, leading her through what appeared to be living quarters, and up a staircase. Following him through another floor, which consisted of more living quarters, a dining room, and a library, they arrived at the foot of yet another set of stairs. Instead of ascending to another floor, Irving ushered her into the last door on the current floor, revealing an office stuffed with bookshelves and piles of books on the desk and floor where there was no more room in the shelves.

"Take a seat child." He instructed her, gesturing mildly to the single chair opposite the desk from what must have been his own chair. Sitting with as much grace as she could muster, Caelis placed the mabari gently on her lap, smiling softly as he curled up and lowered his head to his paws.

Over the next hour, the First Enchanter asked her many questions about herself, her life and the magic she could cast. Responding as well as she could, Caelis told him her name (But _No_ she didn't have a last name) that she'd grown up travelling with a group of entertainers and that she could make things from light, but nothing else.

The First Enchanter _hmm_ 'd and _aahh_ 'd at her answers, making notes and filling out the paperwork on his desk. At her comment about making things, he asked her to demonstrate.

"What should I make?" she asked quietly, considering him as he responded with a request for both an animal and an inanimate object. Closing her eyes briefly, she concentrated on the mabari in her lap, watching with determination as a replica formed between them on the surface of the desk, glittering slightly around the edges as tiny sparks drifted from the fur. With a murmur of intrigued curiosity, the First Enchanter reached out, touching the light-mabari with wary fingers, his eyes widening slightly as his touch met a gently yielding sensation of fur instead of passing through.

Caelis blinked once, and the light-mabari abruptly dissolved into sparks of white light. At the mage's urging, she repeated the creation with a delicate hand mirror. More assured with this second attempt, Irving picked it up, tilting it and observing the play of light across the surface, his reflection gazing back at him with an identical look of wonder.

When the pup in her lap shifted, a stray claw pricked through the wool of her breeches, causing the hand mirror to fizzle in the First Enchanter's hand. She glanced accusingly down at the guilty face of her friend, and found herself petting his head despite herself.

With her demonstration done, Irving informed her that she was now a resident of the Circle of Fereldan. The next thing he said threw Caelis for a loop; "Now, for your friend's registration, his name?"

Sensing the human and elf talking about him, the mabari sat up in Caelis' lap, placing his front paws on the desk as if to say ' _Yes, I'm involved in the talk about me._ '

Considering carefully, she directed her answer first to the pup.

"Fen'len?"

Upon receiving a yip of approval, she directed the same at the First Enchanter.

"His name is Fen'len." She announced with a smile. ' _Maybe we'll be alright here._ ' She thought to whoever happened to be listening.

 **A.N: Here's the next chapter, I hope it's enjoyable to those that read it! A big thank you to my first reviewer, it was so nice to hear that you like this story! Please read and review, as always I don' t own anything from the Dragon Age universe that's recognisable, only my own characters and my own bits of plot. Much Love, Rana :)**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dorms

Chapter 4: The Dorms.

Formalities completed, Caelis was introduced to one of the other Enchanters, whom Irving told her was one of the Creation teachers. The woman was, to Caelis, entering what her company described as 'the golden years'. Her greying hair was tied tightly into a strict bun near the top of her head, offering a severity to her features that belied the inherent kindness in the grey-blue eyes.

"This way, child, I'll take you to the apprentice dorms now." The Enchanter announced softly as she herded both elf and mabari towards the stairs to the lower levels. On the journey, Caelis learnt the woman's name to be Wynne, and that she would be under the special tutelage of the older woman due to her strange brand of magic seeming so close to the more advanced levels of the creation school.

Down the many staircases to the bottom floor of the giant building, Fen'len bounding ahead only to halt at every doorway, checking their destination with the Enchanter. The elder mage would simply shake her head, an expression of bemused patience crossing her face while a tiny smile lifted the corners of her mouth. Elf and hound were led into one of the huge dormitory rooms, around several rows of bunk-beds and single beds alike, before coming to a stop beside one, against the far wall of the massive room.

The beds were all fundamentally the same, with matching blankets in a muted brown and plain linen covered pillows. However, the signs of their inhabitants were evident in the decoration of the bedside drawers that each person seemed to have. Gaudy splashes of colourful fabrics, trinkets and memorabilia decorated every inch of many of the wooden surfaces, showing the personalities of their owners. Others still were more subdued, blanketed with books or carvings, the occasional straw stuffed doll.

Standing beside the empty drawers, and the bed it belonged to, Wynne bade the pair farewells, with the promise to collect them the following week to begin more extensive tests with Caelis' magic. Until then, she advised, they were to meet some of the other apprentices and Enchanters, as well as learn their way around the bottom and first floors of the building, most importantly where food was served and eaten, and the great library on the floor above.

Having no possessions to decorate the top of her drawers, Caelis moved to inspect the insides, finding a set of neatly folded robes in a soothing green. Upon opening the full extent of the fabric, she noted that some adjustments would need to be made, and mentally reminded herself to ask Wynne for a sewing kit when she got the first opportunity. While she explored the other (empty) storage place, Fen'len made himself comfortable on the bedding, leaving the small elf to thank the creators the mud from the road had worn off long before the mabari took over her new bed.

 **A.N: To anyone who read/followed this story, I'd like to say I'm reeaallyy sorry for the huge wait. Most of my time has been dedicated to moving to and settling into University life. I'm hoping to get this story back on track with regular updates as soon as I can. Thanks for everyone's patience! Much Love, Rana :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings and Realisations

Chapter 5: Meetings and Realisations

The first encounter the pair had with another apprentice went as well as the failed performance that landed Caelis in the hands of the Templars. The older girl had waltzed over to Caelis, intent on scoping out the new girl, only to spy the pointed ears beneath the platinum hair. This discovery had apparently changed the purpose of her advance entirely, the girl's thin lips settled into an even thinner line, the fine lines of her cheekbones appearing dagger-sharp in the flickering candle light illuminating the room.

"Hello knife ear."

The words hung between them, looming in a menacing shadow over the interaction and causing Fen'len to raise his head, large eyes narrowing at the newcomer, a low growl building in his chest. Caelis stood, stretching out a hand towards the other apprentice with as much grace as she could muster.

"Hi there, I'm Caelis, and you are…?"

"Targeri Amell. But that's _my Lady_ to you."

Briefly flipping her flaming hair over her shoulder, Amell sniffed at Caelis' outstretched hand, causing the elf to drop it with a dark look at the human in front of her. Gently repositioning herself back onto the bed, nudging the mabari subtly to quiet him, Caelis attempted to channel the troupe's master when he dealt with particularly difficult trouble causers.

"Good day to you." She announced in what was meant to be a strong, commanding dismissal, turning her head away from the other girl. _Shem_. Caelis thought to herself as she heard the 'Lady' huff and wander away. The retreating footsteps heralded an echoing quiet that even the few people coming in after their days of lessons didn't dare to break, despite chattering loudly just outside the doors.

Deciding to call the day where it was, Caelis nudged Fen'len until he jumped down from her bed. Once she had settled herself beneath the covers, Caelis held the blanket up in invitation to the hound, allowing him to clamber back up onto the mattress and curl into her side. Once she had been laying down for a while, the whispers started up around her, from all corners of the room.

"That one got in a spat with Targeri Amell."

"On her first day too."

"Stupid knife ear."

Other words drifted about, ignored by both elf and mabari as the general talk carried on, droning into an incoherent murmur as the days of travel finally caught up and the pair drifted into restless sleep.

After her encounter with the flame haired noble, no other apprentice approached Caelis, though many eyed Fen'len with either suspicion or jealousy. The general rule with the Circle was 'no pets' and as most of those who were brought in older than infants were either peasants or apostates, none had the chance to gather animals, especially not war hounds. Those pulled from their families younger than those never had the chance to create the bond, even if they had access to the formidable hounds.

However, the Enchanters took special interest in her unique brand of magic, which was generally accepted to be a mutated form of the Creation school. Each one had asked for a small demonstration either when she saw them in passing or in lessons with other apprentices. While she revelled the chance to show those interested her skill, remembering her performances with the other entertainers, it cemented her as an outcast within the ranks of the other students.

It was on her was to the class of one such teacher, Senior Enchanter Sweeney, that Caelis' thoughts on the subject were halted abruptly as she joined the group waiting outside the classroom.

"Did you hear?...Practicing…Actual spells…"

Dread settled like an iron collar around her neck. The elf knew that any attempt she made to create a standard spell would result in failure, as she recalled her many failed attempts in the practice rooms, trying desperately to conjure even the tiniest flame into existence. No one needed more excuses to separate her from the rest of the apprentices, Caelis found she'd had more than enough of that already, despite her brief time within the walls of the Circle tower.

A whine from Fen'len, trotting diligently by her side, brought her contemplative gaze down to her companion, realising for the first time how he'd grown in the short week or so they'd been together since she'd practically absconded with him from the farmstead. His large head levelled with her knees now, and his chest was becoming more like his barrel-like kin. Quick as a flicker of lightening, the memory of sitting in First Enchanter Irving's office flitted through Caelis' mind, of creating a double of the hound, and realised on key thing.

 _If they don't touch anything they'll never know it isn't real…_

 **A.N: Hi there, thanks to everyone who reads this story, and to everyone who follows Illusions and Inquisitions, it won't be long now until we get to the actual inquisiting, I promise! haha. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, much love, Rana :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Classrooms and Candles

Chapter 6: Classrooms and Candles

Caelis approached the classroom with her head held high, trying desperately to exude a confidence she didn't feel in the slightest. Her greatest strength padded along silently beside her, his large eyes staring at her with a gentle encouragement that still surprised her, since Fen'len was so much more intelligent than any other animal she'd ever come across. As the pair entered the giant room, taking a desk by the wall, so that Fen'len was in no danger of anyone 'accidentally' stepping on his tail or tripping over him, Caelis focused on taking deep breaths and visualising the shock on the faces of her various classmates when she managed to complete the task. Never mind that she couldn't _actually_ light the candle that would inevitably be placed in front of her.

Enchanter Sweeney didn't disappoint in the slightest. He ambled into the room with a pair of Tranquil in tow, each of the three carrying an arm load of candles, which they doled out onto the desks of apprentices as they passed up and down the aisles or tables and students. One of the Tranquil, an older man with greying hair, closely cropped about his ears and a kind smile, gave her a look which she could have sworn to be sympathy, if the Tranquil were capable of such expressions.

Shaking off the strange encounter, Caelis waited patiently for the senior Enchanter to finish his task and begin the practical, which he did after a few long moments. It was the instant that they were officially bid to begin that Caelis felt her doubt surge within her stomach, turning it over. She felt an instant of dread settle in her chest, before she was startled out of her thoughts by Fen'len's great paw landing with a soft _thwump_ in her lap.

Meeting the mabari's supportive gaze as he sat, imposing and noble, beside her, the elf shook her head with a soft smile, focusing on the candle in front of her.

In her mind's eye, Caelis saw the pristine white wick of her wax candle darken and singe. Holding the image in her head, she then pictured the flicker of an ember, beginning to catch expanding into a small flame.

A loud gasp in her ear disrupted the elf's concentration as her eyes shot open, catching a fleeting glance of a tiny, wavering flame, before she turned in her seat to find out who exactly had been stood watching over her shoulder. Another elf, whose name she had yet to find out, was standing far too close for comfort, Caelis assumed that his intention had been to disrupt her in some way, or perhaps be prepared to loudly declare her failure to light the wick to the class.

Her eyes narrowed, anger rising hot in her veins as she clenched her small hands into fists, one in her lap, the other tangled in Fen'len's soft fur. The hound was glaring intently at the interloper, a low growl just threatening on the edge of hearing, but which Caelis felt vibrating under his skin. Any confrontation was ended abruptly by the arrival of senior Enchanter Sweeney on the scene.

"Miss Caelis! You lit the candle, yes? The wick certainly seems burnt. Could you show me?"

His quickfire questions threw any anger Caelis felt onto a backburner as she returned her attentions to her tutor. She feared her imitation of elemental magic would be obvious to him this close, since the man was highly educated in the school, but she couldn't rightly deny his request.

Refocusing her mind with the eyes of every member of the class on her back was much harder than she had ever thought possible, but she put every ounce of her will into it, determined not to outwardly fail in front of so many judgemental eyes. Drawing strength from the solid presence of Fen'len under her fingertips, Caelis drew the image of that tiny, flickering flame to the forefront of her mind, attempting to project it out to the candle resting on her desk.

The pleased clapping of the Enchanter shattered Caelis' delicate focus, drawing her away from her task to look upon the pleased features of her tutor. His wide smile, followed by an announcement for the others to carry on their own attempts, prompted the other apprentices to return to their own candles, determined to outshine the small, white haired elf.

The surreptitious wink the senior Enchanter shot in her direction caught Caelis by surprise, though in reality she knew he was aware of her magical shortcomings, as she realised he knew what she had done, and was…proud?

 **A.N: Another chapter up! Just wanted to offer a huge shout-out to everyone who has followed/favourited this story, you're all amazing and I love you all! :D Thank you again to all my readers, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of Caelis' beginnings. Much love, Rana**


	8. Chapter 7: Discovering the Taint

Chapter 7: Discovering the Taint

The next years passed much the same way, as Caelis and Fen'len attended lessons with the rest of the apprentices, as well as tutoring in the Enchanter's libraries with Wynne. It was these private lessons that Caelis lived for, allowing her skills to grow and develop in whatever way the pair of mages were experimenting with that particular day. Over the course of her studies, the elf had yet to make a single corporeal flame or conjure any sort of entropic energy, but her illusions had blossomed into becoming almost solid in their own right, able to seemingly interact with the environment around them, though the early attempts of that specific trip had ended with over a week in bed…

The elf and her mabari were motionless, as they sat on the floor, Senior Enchanter Wynne perched gracefully on one of the chairs that usually resided under the many long wooden study benches. The older mage watched with a smile tugging the edge of her lips upwards as a second mabari hound flickered into existence beside the original. The projection then proceeded to lean sideways as a look of intense concentration passed over the young mage's usually serene expression, her brow creasing in effort. The conjured hound almost seemed to collide with Fen'len, who let out a curious whine, leaping sideways away from the odd pressure against his fur, before rapidly dispersing into thousands of shards, glittering rainbow collections of light falling into non-existence before hitting the floor.

Wynne moved from her perch immediately after the event as Caelis keeled over. Fen'len pranced nervously at her side as the Enchanter hoisted the young mage into her arms, padding awkwardly over to the vacated chair, before sending the mabari to fetch someone able to carry the girl to her bunk.

It was that day Caelis remembered with embarrassment every time she managed to achieve her goals in getting her illusions to interact with objects around her. Her cheeks warmed uncomfortably as the memory returned while she and Fen'len approached the Harrowing chamber, having been informed by Senior Enchanter Wynne that the time was upon her.

Forcibly entering the fade was a ritual she'd never like to go through again. She could still picture the Templars in the room, with their hands on the hilts of their swords, watching intently for any sign that she'd become… _not her_. At the edge of her mind, the knowledge of her faithful companion by her body while her spirit was here was a relief. They couldn't remove her for no reason if he was holding vigil.

Despite knowing the time she had before she was 'failed' and thus was made tranquil was slipping through her hourglass, Caelis felt as if she had walked the fade for an eternity before she worked out what her task was. The 'mouse' apprentice that had been following her, offering random titbits of advice as she walked squeaked loudly as she turned abruptly.

"You!" the elf hissed, betrayed by what she had thought to be an innocent spirit. The mouse began shifting, cracks spewing red-gold light appearing in the once dull brown fur.

"No. I don't think so!" Caelis announced, a hunting cat forming behind the _thing_ in front of her, snapping the mouse-demon up with one swift lunge of it's great head, and with the stink of sulphur and a bright lyrium-blue light hanging in the air, she was pulled from the fade.

When the elf's eyes fluttered open, she came nose to snout with a whimpering Fen'len. Placing her hand groggily on his large head, Caelis sat up her free hand rubbing the bleariness from her vision, then wishing she hadn't. The once plain, white marble and grey stone walls were covering in an odd pinkish fleshy substance. Caelis briefly entertained the idea of touching it, but another glance, and the stench of something rotten convinced her that moving away from the walls would be the best course of action.

Shuffling herself to her feel, the young mage noted the lack of Templar vigilance, nudging Fen'len along as she carefully made her way to the great wooden door keeping them inside the Harrowing Chamber. The thing opened easily, despite its heavy appearance allowing the pair to make their way down the stairs, finding a lone Templar barricaded into a section under the staircase.

 **A.N: So sorry for the lack of updates! I'm doing my best to keep on top of all the reading I've got for my course, while still trying to get writing done for this story, BUT rest assured I haven't given up on Caelis and Fen'len! Here's hoping you wonderful people haven't forgotten them either! I hope you enjoy this latest update, much love Rana x**


	9. Chapter 8: Stairs and Flights

Chapter 8: Stairs and Flights

The first thing Caelis registered was an odd sense of relief – at least there was _someone_ else in the tower, despite all the growths on the walls, the increasing stench of something sickly sweet that curdled in the elf's stomach. After her initial reaction, girl and hound edged further down, waving at the Templar, successfully catching the man's attention after a few seconds of hesitant movement.

"You there, were you in the harrowing chamber?" he asked, waving her over. Caelis hurried over to him, stopping a few feet away as was expected, Fen'len at her side, pressing his warm body against her legs. She nodded, once, hesitant as to the assumptions the Templar would arrive at due to her being unaccompanied in said chamber.

The man approached her, his armour clanking subtly as he moved and Caelis took a moment to admire the quality of the gleaming Silverite before he took her face in one gauntleted hand, peering intently into her face. Resisting the urge to squirm out of the man's grasp, placing one hand on Fen'len's head to quiet the warning growl rising in his throat, the elf realised he was checking her for signs of possession, relaxing minutely into the hold that eased upon her assured compliance.

Seemingly satisfied, the man stepped back, removing his helmet to reveal one of the younger members of the order, one who was known to be more lenient with the mages, if not exactly friendly.

"Cullen." He introduced. "Congratulations, I suppose, for passing your harrowing."

Caelis received the praise, though strained, with a small nod, before gesturing to the walls.

"What is this?" she asked, watching as a shudder passed through the human as he glanced again at the walls. Her answer came in three words, her thoughts hooked on two in particular.

"Blood magic corruption…"

' _Blood magic…Blood magic….Blood…_ ' her thoughts echoed back at her endlessly, her eyes widening in shock as she backed away from the walls, closer to the Templar watching her reaction with mild suspicion. She noticed his manner relaxed slightly as she edged towards him, seemingly convinced of her innocence by her reaction.

Just as Caelis was about to ask him further questions on the tower's corruption, and how long she'd been left in the harrowing chamber alone, Cullen's stance changed, becoming at once the honed sword-blade she knew all Templars could be at the slightest moment.

"Behind me. Hide." He ordered.

She complied instantly, grabbing a clump of Fen'len's fur and tugging him along with her as she scuttled into the corner of the small area beneath the stairs, out of sight from the door into the area. For good measure, she dragged a crate further across in front of her, bracing her back against another so she would have been able to see everything had the crate not been in the way.

It was only a few seconds later that Fen'len's ears cocked towards the door, announcing the arrival of whoever or whatever the Templar had sensed approaching. The man in question stood tall, her shield from the destruction no doubt spreading on the floors below as the door swung open.

A familiar voice slithered into her ears, one that made no sense, but Caelis could clearly place the tones and pitch from her entropy classes. Senior Enchanter Uldred. The Templar, Cullen, began a chant that the elf didn't recognise, but the familiar pull on her mana that signalled a Templar ability made her insides knot.

As quietly as she could, the elf tore a strip of fabric from the sleeve of her robe, tearing it in two and stuffing the material in her ears, then placing her small hands over Fen'len's to block out the sounds. The last voice she heard made her soul feel _wrong._ Something that sounded at once feminine and rotten. Not daring to close her eyes for fear of danger rounding her barrier without warning, Caelis huddled as close to the mabari as she could without removing her hands. An indeterminable eternity later, the first sounds pierced her makeshift earplugs, a terrible, painful scream.

Compassion and fear warring within her heart, Caelis slowly lifted her hands from the hound's head, removing the fabric from her own ears, finding an instant of relief that no voices other than the tortured Templar reached her. Setting her shoulders, the elf shuffled from her hiding place, to be met with a sight that turned her blood to ice.

Cullen had obviously resisted whatever the Senior Enchanter had tried to do to him, the blood scattered around his kneeling form evidenced at least some resistance. A great purple barrier blocked them both under the stairs, the energy of it pulsing and shifting in an unfamiliar manner – not the familiar blue of defensive creation magic. More blood pooled on the other side, Caelis assumed it was the catalyst for some of Cullen's torment.

' _Blood magic…._ ' Her mind echoed at her menacingly, Fen'len whimpered quietly beside her.

She called his name softly, trying to break whatever hold was upon him. This however, turned out to be the worst thing she could have possibly done, as the man whirled upon her with all the grace of a hunting cat, hand reflexively darting to the holster which should have contained his sword. For one suspended moment Caelis was glad that said sword seemed to be miraculously missing, then her thoughts were consumed with escape as the Templar lunged for her.

Her mind took her back to the day her life changed forever. All at once she was back in the big tent, fleeing through the crowds to escape the Templars as they hunted her, trying to get to the back-stage area before they caught sight of her. She paid no mind to Fen'len, who spent several seconds watching the pair confusedly before Cullen's flailing grip happened to get just an inch too close to the elf. The mabari leapt into the fray without another hesitation, aiming to barrel the man over with his sheer size.

It was only when the elf found herself cornered once again between the crates and the Templar that she snapped back into herself. Several things happened in quick succession after that. Fen'len made contact with Cullen's back, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Caelis felt her magic surge without any prompting, pushing out of her in a torrent of particles touched with rainbows, hitting the human directly in the face. The door swung open once again, revealing a party of four, one of which was Senior Enchanter Wynne.

"Wynne!" Caelis blurted before she could think anything more than: safety!

Cullen twitched under the weight of the great hound at the sound of her voice, but the biggest reaction came from the Senior Enchanter herself.

"Caelis! Child, what happened?" The older woman pushed past the other three humans, bustling up to the barrier with worry twisting her features.

"Senior Enchanter Uldred! He locked us in here… and I think Cullen is in a trance…. and he attacked me… and my magic… and I want to get out!" The elf rambled, the first flicker of tears clouding her vision as she banged her fists against the shifting energy field.

The last thing she saw was the Senior Enchanter open her mouth to reply, or perhaps issue a warning, before darkness overtook her and the ground came rushing up to greet her.

Caelis woke some time later in the apprentice dorms on the ground floor of the tower. This area seemed relatively intact, other than some broken furniture and scorch marks. As she sat up, the elf was greeted with Fen'len's snout as he pushed his face into hers, his entire body shaking as he surveyed her. It was this flurry of movement that drew the Senior Enchanter to her side.

 **A.N: Back again! (Finally) Hoping everyone who follows this story is still willing to keep with me! University schedule is a bit hectic with essays, and exams start in the next couple of weeks... Sorry again for such a long hiatus between uploads. Enjoy the next instalment of Caelis' tale! Reads and reviews are greatly appreciated, let me know if there's a big event I should include, or just your views :) Much love, Rana x**


End file.
